


Hunger

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Darkness in the Light [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Adrian could feel the hunger too, taste the essence of something sharp and old on his tongue. An ancient curse, a divine subtlety. All the same to him.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Adrian's endgame story, this is obviously far in the future for his world. He's pissed.

Three Corsairs die all too easily. Adrian holds the last one as she wheezes and coughs, blood dribbling across her chest where the void dagger is lodged between her ribs. She stills, a cold hand clinging to Adrian's wrist, a final act of defiance. He cocks his head at the sight while he lays her down gently atop the stone steps. A pitiful death, not worth the effort. Her hand falls from his form slowly, fingers still curled in death.

Evelyn watches as he yanks the blade out of her body and flicks the blood off its glowing edge. The Hunter looks at his reflection in the smooth, glass-like texture of the sharpened edge.

His eyes are bloodshot, rimmed with darkened circles. His cheeks are gaunt, hair frazzled and features pallid. The freckles dusting his skin stand out like a siren's cry.

He narrowed his gaze and tossed the knife into a wall, the Void essence poisoning the structure before the blade shimmered away with a taunting little whisper lost into the air. The Void was still hungry, _always_ hungry.

Adrian could feel the hunger too, taste the essence of something sharp and old on his tongue. An ancient curse, a divine subtlety. All the same to him.

The Hunter looked over his shoulder, towards the bridge, where a trail of dead Corsairs and Taken lie in his wake. His jaw clicks closed and he simply shakes his head before moving forward, deeper into the Oracle Engine room. He can hear Petra speaking to the Queen quickly, her voice breathless, terrified.

He steps into the echoing chambers and lifts his bow, letting a void tainted arrow fly. It thudded into the wall by Petra's head, a _warning_ , not a miss. Evelyn gave a cheerful, haunting whistle as Adrian slowly stalked up the stairs.

Only three Corsairs remained by Petra's side, bloodied and wounded and no fun at all. The Queen's Wrath herself stood there, sidearm in her left hand and the curved blade in the other.

"Adrian, this will cost you dearly," She warns, voice steadied despite the bead of sweat that rolls down her brow. The man tilts his head, eyes hollow, uninterested.

His fingers twitch around the bow as he notches another arrow, already wondering how her blood will taste. He hopes that the Void will be appeased by her brutal end.

He also hopes that it's not.

Hopes that he can keep hunting.

He knows he will, deep down. The Queen was next on his list. Her treachery is not forgotten, the pain of the scorned Hunter's heart is still fresh and beating and bloody.

Evelyn brazenly floats behind Adrian's shoulder, voice cold as she reminds the Wrath of the deeds done against them. "You could've avoided all of this... but you had to kill him, didn't you?"

"He was a Dredgen. A Shadow. A danger. I did what had to be done," She insisted, shifting her stance slightly, readying herself for the storm that lies ahead. "Just like the Taken."

The Hunter tips his head, considering. Those green eyes narrow, and Petra can see the underlying purple glow of Void corruption lurking within his gaze. She knows that his mind is already made up.  
That her fate is sealed.

"Perhaps," Evelyn whispers, sounding angry and sad all at once. "But your beloved Queen is no different. Darkness lurks in all hearts... but Mara Sov's heart is as cruel as it is hidden."

Petra grits her teeth and shifts her fingers around the trigger. "You know nothing of the sacrifice she has made."

"We know more than you do, you poor devoted fool," Evelyn mocks as Adrian steps forward, the bow is drawn and his features are carefully blank.

-:-

He watches as Evelyn heals his broken arm, then the bullet holes that riddle his thigh. It hurts, but the physical pain is a welcome distraction. Kept him from thinking too hard about his lost lover.

Tired eyes glance out to the carnage that painted the beautiful room. Blood was smeared and splattered against the walls. Void arrows and bullet pockmarks covered the stone structures.

Adrian lays slumped against the wall, looking at his own blood with a mixture of disdain and pleasure. He enjoyed a challenge. But getting wounded was a bitter desire, he was getting rusty - or risky.

Either would spell death, sooner or later.

Petra was laid out by his side, in a pool of her own blood. Her hands were weakly outstretched and her eye was still open, distant and lifeless. The sight isn't unnerving, for Adrian has grown far too used to the darkness that awaits everyone at the very end.

He leaned his head against the wall and lifted his hand as Evelyn floated closer. The spikes atop her shell flattened as her worried voice reached his ears, "You're tired. We need a break."

The Hunter contemplates it with a tilt of his head as he thumbs idly at her lovely shell. After a moment, he inclines his chin in agreement.

"Let's find a place to rest then before the others come for us," Evelyn suggested softly, floating out of his palm and giving a little twirl, if only to see him smile. It works, for a moment, a faint curve of thin lips.

Adrian drags himself to his feet and only pauses to yank the blade out of Petra's neck. Her own curved blade killed her and the thought amuses him, but his features are blank. With a methodical swipe, he smears the blood against his thighs, cleaning the blade.

It's a pretty piece. Worthy of being kept, a trophy. A final warning.  
He wants to slide the notable blade across Mara's throat, watch the light fade from her already dead, cursed eyes.

Adrian gives the blade a flip in his hand, once, twice, before he slips it into the curve of his belt. He pulls his hood up and Evelyn snuggles into his throat, tries to think of the words to say that would quell the anger that poisoned Adrian's heart.

She can't vocalize her concern adequately, so she settles for nuzzling into his cool skin and assuring, "We'll find her... We'll make her pay."

The Hunter only nods, walking past the fallen victims of his current rampage. There was nowhere left for him to go, nowhere but the Ascendant plane.

Drifter vanished years ago into that hellish darkness. Handsome didn't make it, not after the Queen's intervention. The Vanguard had all but fallen into civil war and anarchy. The man with the Golden Gun? Chased after Drifter like a fool, they're probably both dead now, Adrian thinks.

His heart sinks at the memory, but he shoulders the burden and wonders instead if the Queen's fur mantel would look good on his own shoulders.

He thinks it will.

**Author's Note:**

> When I expand more on his ending, I'll try and write him actually murdering everyone. Just needed to stretch the rust off my writing fingers.


End file.
